Vacation?
by Aksur
Summary: Yaoi. parings and other stuff inside, they gang goes on a vacation. sorta...
1. Start

Hey don't kill me. I am now writing a Yu-gi-oh fic to go along with my Yuu Yuu Hakusho fic. The pairings in this will be Yugi/Yami, Marik/Yami Bakura, Tristan/Bakura, OC/Yami Marik, Joey/Kaiba. Yes, it is a yoai fic so if you don't like it scram! The Yami's can split from their counterparts. I didn't come up with this idea but I liked it anyway. This is my first attempt at yoai AND it is my first (and most likely last) Yu-gi-oh fic. Feel free to flame but I'll ignore you. oh ya, I think I'll put the guys on a sugar high most of the time...

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh or Egyptian mythology so don't sue me. I DO own Zareth and Osiris (not the god). please, if you use them, give me some credit.

ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Yugi, Tea, Marik, Joey, Bakura, and Tristan walked into the local diner and collapse into their seats. "That was murder.." Joey whined as he massaged his temples. Tristan moaned in agreement to him after closing his eyes. "I don't know what you two are whining about but I feel fine." Marik said happily as he gave the waiter his order. "YOU weren't the one who took the beating from that lady for 'threatening her kids'. Man, we didn't even do anything." Tristan moaned as he too gave his order. "Oh ya, you guys. This guy gave me his card and said to call him if we wanted to go back to duelist kingdom." Yugi said, fishing around in his pocket for the card. "Back to duelist kingdom?! Are you crazy? who would want to go back there?" Joey gawked. "No Joey, not to duel, just to hang. I guess this guy is Pegasus's son and he wants to thank us for putting his father out of commission. He said we all can come." Yugi explained. "Well, I guess he should thank Bakura's Yami for that." Marik said with a smirk in Bakura's direction. "Hey." Bakura said defensively. They all just laughed. "So, do you want to go?" Yugi asked, "It would be some well needed time away from this place." They all nodded but nobody spoke up. "Sounds fun." Joey said as he took his drink from the returning waitress. "So, you guys up for it?" Yugi asked looking at them eagerly. They all nodded and seemed to agree. Yugi smiled and looked at the card. "He said to call him when we decided. Can I borrow your phone Tristan?" Yugi asked holding out his hand without taking his eyes off the card. "Sure." Tristan repaid and handed it to Yugi. Yugi quickly dialed the number and placed the phone to his ear. He held a quick conversation giving an affirmative and hang up the phone. He smiled and nodded before handing the phone back to Tristan. "Well, it looks like we have to pack." Joey whined. "Hey, brighten up. At least you have something to do this summer besides stalk Kaiba." Tristan said, elbowing Joey in the side. Joey just sighed and shoved Tristan off his seat. He landed with a thump and glared at Joey. He ended up smiling and shaking his head. "I DO NOT like Kaiba." Joey snapped, turning red. "Denial." Tristan said bluntly. Joey just glared at him and then sighed. Yugi and the others started snickering but a glare from Joey shut them up. He shook him head and stood up. He then help Tristan up and apologized. Tristan smiled and shook his head. They both sat back down and finished eating. When they were done Yugi told them what they were to do. They had to get to the Kaiba Corp. Helipad tomorrow morning at 8:00 a.m. so they could leave. Obviously Kaiba was coming too. That got Tristan snickering and Joey red, again. They all got up and said their good-byes before splitting up.

Joey and Yugi were walking together because Joey was staying over at Yugi's for the past couple of days. "Do you like Kaiba? And I want an honest answer. Don't worry, I wont tell anyone." Yugi asked, turning his violet eyes on Joey. Joey kicked a rock out of his path and continued to stare at the ground. "Aww, Yuge. I don't know anymore. I guess so. Who cares anyway. He hates me." Joey said with a little bitterness. Yugi just shook his head. They reached the game shop and Joey ran in ahead of Yugi. "Hey Yuge! Do you even think your grandpa would let us go?" Joey called back over his shoulder. Yugi thought for a moment as he walked in the shop. "Would I let you go where?" Mr. Moto asked Joey as he walked out from the back. "We got an invitation to go back to duelist kingdom but not to duel. Pegasus' son wants to thank us for overthrowing his fathers empire by inviting us to stay over there for a little while. If we go were leaving tomorrow morning. So, can we go?" Yugi asked, smiling at his grandpa. Joey was nodding rapidly and then moaned, getting a headache. Yugi and Mr. Moto laughed at him as he sat down on his futon. "Sure you can go." Mr. Moto said, smiling at the boys. "Call me when your coming back." "Sure thing." Yugi said and proceeded to drag Joey upstairs in order to pack.

Tristan and Bakura stopped in front of Bakura's house. "This is your stop. Hope your parents say you can come." Tristan said, smiling slightly. "Oh, they will. Will your parents?" Bakura asked, seeming very interested. Tristan shrugged. "I can talk them into it." He said with a smirk. Bakura laughed and walked inside. As Tristan walked away he waved at him. Tristan smiled and waved back before running down the street to get to his house.

Marik sighed as he walked down the street alone. There was a very slight chance he could go. Hopefully he could. He reached his house and opened the door slowly. "Hey mom?" He said looking around. The house seemed quite empty as he walked into the kitchen. A note taped on the fridge said that his mom had gone to a egyptology convention in America and wasn't going to be back for a month. Marik smiled and threw the note in the trash. He ran upstairs and grabbed his millennium rod. He pointed it out in front of him and a golden flash emanated from it. In front of him stood Yami Malik (yamik from now on). Yamik looked at him and smiled evilly. "I'm out!" He exclaimed. "Yes, and you will be going back in. I just wanted to say that we are going back to the duelist kingdom and I'm bringing you along. Don't do anything evil. Got it?" Marik said, his voice quite commanding. Yamik nodded and then disappeared back into the rod. Marik sighed and threw the rod on his bed. He pulled out a black duffel bag. "Oh, well. Might start packing." He said, opening the bag.

well, that's it so far. Hope you like it. Remember, it is my first yugioh fic. I'm thinking of not bring tea on the trip cuz I don't like her that much. Tell me your opinions and I'll see what I can do.

The Canadian spork


	2. Meeting Zareth

Here goes nothing.. literally!

Chapter 2

Kaiba was standing at his helipad at 7:46. He held his bag in one hand and his carrying case with his laptop inside in the other. A black helicopter with a red 'Z' was painted on the side was parked on his helipad. It was larger than normal and could carry 7 to 8 people. The next person to show up was Marik. As soon as he steeped onto the roof of Kaiba Corp. His Yami appeared and started laughing maniacally. Marik gave him a weird look and walked over to Kaiba. "I see you are coming too." Marik said softly, sending a weird look at his Yami. Yamik had stopped laughing and walked over to his aibou. Joey and Yugi appeared on the roof next. "Your right Yuge. Money bags is coming. Pity." Joey said, rather loud. "Shut up mutt." Kaiba snapped as Joey neared them. Joey just smiled and then gave Yamik a weird look. "What's he doing here?" Joey asked, nodding to Yamik. "I couldn't leave him behind." Marik said shaking his head. Tristan showed up next with Bakura who's Yami also showed up as soon as they got on the roof. Yami Bakura (Yamura from now on) walked over to Marik and smiled. "Nice to see you here." Yamura said sweetly. Yamik instantly took the offense. "What are you to talking to my aibou like that for?" He sneered at Yamura. Yamura instantly backed off and stood next to Bakura. A few minutes later Zareth bounded up to them. "You all ready to go?" He asked with an overly perky voice. He had light crimson eyes and silver hair that fell into his eyes, giving him a heavenly look. Last and most certainly least Tea ran up to them. "Sorry I'm late. I forgot to pack last night and I had to this morning." She said, sounding very winded. Zareth gave her a once over and then turned to everybody else. "There isn't enough room for all of you it looks like." Zareth said with a wince. Bakura and Marik turned and glared at their Yami's. "I TOLD you it was a helicopter and not a private jet." Marik scolded Yamik. Yamik just glared at him before both Yami's disappeared in a flash of light. Zareth looked at them weird before climbing into the cockpit. Kaiba rode in the front with him and the rest of them sat in the back.

The flight was uncannily quiet. No one spoke as the helicopter flew over the ocean. After a little while Joey couldn't stand the silence. "Hey Yuge, you won't tell Kaiba will you?" Joey asked Yugi in almost a whisper. Yugi laughed and shook his head. Joey's smile grew larger and then rapidly shrunk when Yugi said, "Well, now that you mention it..." "YUGE!" Joey shouted at him in terror. Yugi just laughed and Kaiba glared at them. "Shut up mutt!" Kaiba growled at Joey. "Hey, for once I wasn't saying anything _bad_ about you!" Joey snapped back. Kaiba raised an eyebrow at him then went back to looking out he windshield. Unbenounced to Joey, Kaiba acctually smiled.

* * *

I had a whole nother part to this but i lost it! I'll post it when i find it again!  
The Canadian Spork 


	3. AN

Sorry for the long wait. I don't have the internet or even a computer anymore so I have to do this whole complicated process. I am working on the next chapter now. I have no idea how to stage a duel so I will just skip them… completely. Well, watch out for the next chappy!

Lots of Love to all of you,

Katie


End file.
